


Blood

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blue Blood, Crying, Death, F/M, Fighting, Major Character Injury, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, Sadness, Stabbing, The dragon prince - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Violence, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Before she could blink, Rayla was lying on the ground, in a puddle with a mix of red and blue blood, the sword against her throat.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written so much fluff so take some angst. Also, I headcanon moonshadow elves with blue blood.

Rayla dodged the attacker, holding her daggers high as she defended herself. She had a deep cut on her arm, blue blood leaking out of it as she felt the pain pulsate all over her body. The man she was fighting though, a human, didn’t want to hurt her.

She knew he wanted to kill her, she saw the fury in his eyes, the pure hatred, just because she was an elf. He held a big sword high, running towards her again as he tried to get a hit. Rayla didn’t know what to do, she defended herself sure, but how would she end the fight? The only way to end it would be he killing the man, and she just couldn’t. She just couldn’t take someone’s life, no one deserved that. She wanted everyone to come out of this fight alive, but would that even be possible? And if they let the man go, who said he wouldn’t bring reinforcement?

Not only her life would be in danger then, but everyone else’s as well. Her friends were all hiding, while she did the fighting. She didn’t want them to get hurt, and she had more fight training than them, but this man was tough, way tougher than a regular opponent.

She fought and fought and fought, and just one second, she let down her guard. The man took advantage of that.

Before she could blink, Rayla was lying on the ground, in a puddle with a mix of red and blue blood, the sword against her throat.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the end, accepting it, when…

“Rayla!”

Callum jumped out of his hiding place, running straight towards the man, even though he was without any weapon at all after the primal stone broke at the hatching of Zym. Yet the boy ran towards the danger, ready to save Rayla when…

The sword tore through his flesh like a knife tore through butter, entering right above Callum’s stomach, piercing all his important organs before it tore through his back, tons of red blood staining the ground. Callum screamed, but stayed still thanks to the shock.

The man removed the sword, and the sound of made, the sound of cutting meat… Rayla almost lost her lunch to it, she could not believe what happened. That was Callum, he couldn’t…

No.

The man pushed the bleeding boy to the side, and as Rayla heard him groan, something snapped in her. She let go of all her emotions, and kicked the man the hardest she could, tackled him and took his own sword out of his own hand. Her foot was pressed against his stomach, and without hesitating, the blade met the skin, deattaching the head and the shoulders of the man, leaving him in a puddle of blood. She let out a furious scream as she saw life leave the body, and before she could think about what she had done, that she just had murdered someone, she turned her head and saw Callum, still breathing, but in a lot of agony.

She threw the sword to the side and ran the fastest she could, and sat down on the ground, taking Callum’s hand.

“Rayla…”

“Callum… please. Please, everything is gonna be okay, just please don’t leave me.”

“Rayla… take care of Ezran.”

“No, Callum. You’ll take care of him. You can’t die, please, I love you. I can’t lose you, not like this. Please Callum, I can’t.”

Tears were streaming down her face, she could barely breath, but as she looked down at the bit she loved, the life had already left his body.

Callum had died, right on her arms. And it all was her fault, because he had died trying to save her…

How would she ever live with herself?

She couldn’t.


End file.
